


Not Worth the Favor

by Duchesse



Category: Hellsing
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Kissing, M/M, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Romance, Self-Insert, Sloppy Makeouts, gender-neutral, makeout, vampire, vampire romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 16:48:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12346653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duchesse/pseuds/Duchesse
Summary: As an act of mercy and kindness to the staff, you bring Alucard his dinner only to be sidetracked by his want for something else…[Alucard | Reader].





	Not Worth the Favor

**Author's Note:**

> a friend of mine requested alucard smooches, so ya. i wanna write more.
> 
> if you liked this, please let me know! kudos, comments, bookmarks, messages-whatever suits ya!

He was rotten to the core, you hated him.

You hated how it always turned out like this.

Out of compassion for the soldiers and staff with trembling knees and weak hearts, you often made it your task to dismiss them before they could make the descent into the black void leading to the dungeons below the manor. With them a broad, oval platter crafted from gold shined to such perfection you could see the texture of your skin. It was a disgusting thing.

Their eagerness to pass the task over to you was annoying at times, often leaving you winded as the tray was rammed into your chest seconds before their thundering footfalls faded into the distance. 

At any rate, much like any other day, you secured the platter atop your shoulder and marched down the metal staircase, weathered and frankly a regular source of anxiety in your life, you winced with every shiver the steps made underfoot. 

“It’s me today. Take your shit off the platter so I can leave. Integra decided to dump all her paperwork on me so she could train the troops.” You announced monotonously, venturing cautiously inside the room towards the dim candlelight atop of a round table. The light just reached a familiar armchair that made your skin crawl.

When you weren’t given a response, you heaved a sigh and placed the tray down. “Alucard, come on. I’m not joking. Your high-maintenance ass had better appreciate I’m bothering to bring you this instead of freezing it.”

“My, you’re especially fired up today. Does contributing to anything worthwhile always get under your skin so much?” came his derisive answer, voice tinged in amusement. “I suppose I’m not surprised, based on how much shit you cram into your mouth and how much you lay around.”

“Whatever,” you said airily, dismissing him with a wave in the direction you thought you heard his voice. “I’m outta here. Leave the poor staff alone, they’re too scared to come down here.”

“Oh, and you’re not?”

You shrugged. “Well, at least when I’m down here I don’t see your face. That helps”

There was a brief pause, an uncomfortable stillness that gave way to a burst of laughter that ricocheted off the walls and escaped into the corridor, scrambling your thoughts as it deafened you to everything else. It was then that a rush of fear gripped you as two limbs wound you and pulled you off your feet, leaving you to claw at the air.

You managed to a yelp as you were anchored down atop his thighs, his long fingers smoothing across your body until they threaded into your hair and plucked apart the buttons on your shirt.

“God, you can be so crass…” you snapped, shoving his hand away from your chest. “I don’t have time for this today, Alucard.”

Any normal person would have withered away at your attitude, but instead his throat rumbled as he began to lightly stoke along the length of your neck, down your spine. “It’s been a while since I’ve seen you so agitated.”

“You can thank your master for that.” You retorted.

“You’re not nearly as much in a rush as you say you are, so stay a while,” Alucard offered easily, breath caressing the shell of your ear. “Why not keep me company? Stay a while.”

Even under the veil of complete darkness, you thought you could still discern a broad smile stretched across his lips. You squinted, attempting to matching his piercing gaze with your pointed glare. “I’m not going to let you keep me here all day to fuck around.”

“I wasn’t planning on it.”

“You’re such a liar,” you huffed, shivering as his fingers slithered under your shirt.

Your chin was grasped between two fingers, head tilted back as Alucard let out a chuckle that fanned his breath across your lips. “Am I now? You’re still here. You don’t seem too opposed.”

Heat blossomed across your cheeks, whether mostly from frustration that he managed to catch you off-guard once again, or registering the proximity between you both, you couldn’t be certain.

You wouldn’t let him get the last laugh.

Alucard made a quiet noise as your fingertips twined into his black locks and sealed the gap between your lips, finally casting the room into silence. His lithe fingers loosened at your chin first as though startled, but soon gripped tighter as he deepened the kiss.

His hand slipped away from beneath your shirt, instead rounding your shoulders to reel you flush against his chest where you folded the fabric of his shirt into your fist. 

“How unusually bold of you,” he said with a wide smile, teasing you as the touch of his lips lingered and barely brushed yours. “Stepping up to take the lead?”

“Oh my god, Alucard. Just shut up and kiss me.” You couldn’t feign your annoyance even if you tried, thrusting his head forward to indulge you again and prompt an airy laugh from your lover.

The kiss was fervent and hot. Alucard held you against him almost greedily, fingertips leaving divots in your flesh whereas you anchored your fists around his cravat to remedy the fact you could barely breathe in his grip. Your wondered if this would leave your lips raw again.

It wasn’t until you swung your legs across the armrest of the lavish chair the reality finally rooted you back down. You moaned against Alucard’s lips as your shin struck the little table next to you, jarring the candlelight as it toppled over, landing with a clatter among the sharpness of glass breaking.

“Mmm-OH SHIT…” you breathed, managing to wrench yourself from the kiss and jolt upright to scan the floor at the fragments of glass, shriveling at the sight of a dark, viscous liquid sinking into the crevices in the floor. “Oh, no…”

“Well now, there goes my dinner,” Alucard said evenly, though you traced the slightest bit of annoyance. “What do you plan to do about it?”

“Ah, go upstairs and get you more?” 

“Not a chance.”

_Fuck._


End file.
